Rules
In every group, be it big or small; even for a simple roleplay group like our own: There are rules that must be upheld. These are needed to help maintain balance and order in the group, with conflict in character naturally ooc conflict will arise at some point or another. This page fills this purpose, serving as the rules and guidelines by which every member should follow when roleplaying in this group. Basics The following are the quintessential rules of all RP and some amendments that help the RP stand out against others. In a sense, it is loosely based on T-1 RP but not nearly as strict (at least in regard of traditional medieval fantasy T-1) with the aforementioned additions based on the admin's own perspective. #'No autohitting.'May be circumstantially allowed in light of the failures of another roleplayer in fights, as is standard. #'No godmodding.' #'No metagaming.' #'No drama.' #'You may not start with anything you haven't earned.' In example, say you start off as a Senju or something of that ilk. Unless there were reasons made beforehand by an admin, you couldn't start your character off filthy rich or have obtained legendary items that you shouldn't have. These material things need to be earned through RP for your character to enjoy such luxuries. #'There are no zones of RP.' I, personally, do not agree with the idea of zones such as NKZ (no kill zone) and so on. Anything and everything can happen in RP, of course with each and every action your character makes in this world it will come with a consequence. #'Be concise and poised with your posts in RP.' Because of the aforementioned rule and the very real possibility of death should the story be severe enough or someone should take it into their own hands, fighting no matter at what level should always be taken seriously to help sharpen your mind in and out of character. You never know when you'll need to put your skills to use in a world so cruel as a shinobi's. Everyone make mistakes, it's only in our nature as humans; it is also what helps makes us better people in many regards. These mistakes can happen at anytime in character, depending upon the situation it can either be a forgivable moment to correct and move on or a permanent stain that will spell out the end of your character's life. Outside of serious battles and high-risk stories, it is usually the former of which that usually won't have serious repercussions on your experience in the RP. It is only when these mistakes are repeated and constant that it becomes an issue and that it becomes a matter that must be taken into my hands. At that point, despite what people have done to help these trouble-makers, they don't take it into their own hands to apply what they learn to become better. If they can't do that to make RP enjoyable for themselves and others, then they have no place here. These punishments could range from future supervision of a mod to prevent further incidents up to being exiled from the roleplay depending upon the severity of these repeated incidents or acts of insubordination. Guidelines There are various parts of the Naruto universe which are not clear enough. Because of this, many people take a way of thinking that works around this and fills in these "holes" to prevent further confusion. Like the rules of this group, these are the official guidelines behind these "holes" for those who may wonder. Fūinjutsu Fūinjutsu a commonly misunderstood part of ninjutsu, and constantly mixed up with space–time ninjutsu. However, there are two very distinct differences between the two branches of ninjutsu. Fūinjutsu in particular deals with sealing inanimate objects like tools, although it can also be applied to seal the movement of a living being. Space–time ninjutsu on the other hand deals with the direct transportation of anything and can move living things from one place to another. In example is the eponymous Summoning Technique or even the Flying Thunder God Technique. What separates these two is that fūinjutsu only extends to objects while space–time can move living things around as well. Summoning Technique There are many different parts of the summoning technique that people tend to look over or not account for. In fact, some even take advantage and abuse the technique in fights taking it beyond its already powerful and versatile nature. Before delving into these problems and how they are to be handled in this group, let's first look at summoning technique itself. A jutsu which can be earned through signing a contract with an animal domain such as the famous Mt. Myōboku or the equally notorious Ryūchi Cave. This is normally done through meeting a sage of a region such as Jiraiya or Tsunade (the term sage not referring to those who have been taught sage mode itself but rather those bestowed the honorary title.) Although across your travels, there will be all sorts of extraordinary situations you'll come across that may provide a unique way to sign a contract. Summoning Technique is by no means a common technique, but it is not exactly rare either. It is not usually a hard process for one to acquire a contract, only when the contractor in question has a mythical or even extinct status that gaining the contract itself becomes exceedingly hard and a journey in of itself. Now that we understand what the summong contract is, let's delve into the factors of actually using it. There are 3 things to account for when summoning in the battlefield. #'Chakra used.' The strength and the amount of time that your summon will be on the battlefield will all depend upon how much chakra you put into it. In example, there are 2 summoners with jōnin-level chakra reserves and ''control; they are in the heat of battle. Summoner 1 puts the majority of his chakra used in the contract into the time limit of his summon and the minority into the strength of the summon called upon. Summoner 2 however does the opposite. Summoner 1 brings out a toad warrior a little bigger than a young child while Summoner 2 calls upon a toad with the a little bigger than a grown man. Summoner 2 will have a greater advantage in terms of power in the beginning, but because of the higher summon he brought forth it will be on the field much less longer. Meanwhile, Summoner 1 has a consistent ally that might not be nearly as strong as Summoner 2's summon but will remain on the field much longer. This alone is a huge variable that can change your battleplan immensely and should be actively considered when using this technique. #'Contract relationship.' Throughout your time with the summoning technique, there will be multiple occasions for you and your contractors to get to know each other personally. In this time, your actions could spell out the future of your contracts. If you treat your contractors badly or they were to die on the job this would negatively impact how future summonings will treat your character. It can affect you so negatively that at one point your summonings might not even help you and only become a hinderance. Of course, if it is the opposite you'll begin to slowly earn the respect of the general and personal summons you have with your contractor. Eventually, you might even become a sage of a domain and even learn sage mode. #'Personal summon.''' Everyone who has a summoning contract will eventually recieve their personal summon which they will call upon most of the time to help them in time of need. These summons will always reflect the current level of your character and grow with you. Because they'll be reoccuring, it is expected that a separate page be made for them eventually to capitalize on everything they know and the feats they're capable of. Considering everything talked about already, it's easy to see how helpful and powerful the summoning technique can be. While it is risky and can sometimes not pay off, when it does work it can mean powerful allies in battle that can help you in as many ways possible and eventually help further yourself. ----